hari ibu
by hatsukari melody
Summary: Naruko bertempat tinggal di indonesia, dia bingung mau membelikan hadiah apa untuk mama tersayang nya..hingga akhirnya dia mnemukan sebuah benda yang tergeletak di meja riasnya, benda apakah tersebut?


**HARI IBU**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Author: hatsukari melody

Pairing : Namikaze Naruko DKK

Rate : T

Genre : family, general (kayaknya) .

Warning : jelek, alur muter-muter, dan hanya untuk merayakan hari ibu .

**summary:Naruko bertempat tinggal di indonesia, dia bingung mau membelikan hadiah apa untuk mama tersayang nya..hingga akhirnya dia mnemukan sebuah benda yang tergeletak di meja riasnya, benda apakah tersebut?**

q*_*p

Namaku namikaze naruko aku anak ke-2 dari pasangan NAMIKAZE .

Nama ayahku adalah Namikaze minato, lalu Nama Mamaku adalah Namikaze kushina dan Nama kakak laki-laki ku adalah Namikaze kyuubi .

Hari minggu ini sangat mendung aku sedang lari pagi bersama kakak ku .

"wahh, pagi yang mendung ." ucapku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku menatap langit yang mendung .

"hemm, kau tau tidak ini hari apa ?" tanya kakak ku .

Aku menoleh lalu terkikik geli, "ya tau lahh, hari ini kan hari minggu" ucapku riang .

'bletakk' sebuah jitakan pun mendarat di kepalaku .

"kau ini apakah kau tidak melihat tanggalan hah, hari ini adalah hari ibu!" ucap kak kyubi .

"benarkah?" ucapku polos .

"iyaaaaa!" ucap kak kyubi tepat di kuping sebelah kananku .

"jangan teriakk dongg, kupingku jadi sakit tau!" ucapku sambil menutup kuping kanan ku .

Kak kyuubi hanya menarik napas panjang lalu berlari kecil menjauh .

Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergianya lalu berjalan mengikutinya .

'hari ibu?, jadi hari ini hari ibu yaa?. Aku mau memberikan hadiah apa ya untuk mama?' ucapku dalam hati .

'drrrrrrtttt drrrrrrtttt'

hpku pun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk ternyata pesan masuk dan ternyata itu dari sakura, sahabt baikku .

'tumben banget nih anak nongol' ucapku dalam hati .

From : sakura

Pesan : assalamu'alaikum wr wb .

pagii, hari ini hari ibu lho !

Emm, kalian kasih hadiah apa buat ibu kalian ?

Huh, ternyata dia mengsms ku hanya ingin menanyakan itu '-_- .

To : sakura

Pesan : wa'alaikum salam w.r w.b .

iyha pagi juga, nggak tau mau ngasih apa .

Masih bingung .

Kumasukkan lagi hpku lalu aku berjalan lagi .

'drrrrrrtttt drrrrrrtttt' pesan masuk lagi .

Dan ternyata itu dari ino, sahabat baikku .

From : ino

Pesan : Bundaaa . . .

Biarpun dunia akan merayakan hari ini untukmu .

Namun, bagiku setiap hari ini dan hari-hari seterusnya .

Adalah hari untukmu . . . :)

terimakasih atas segalanya . . . :)

'sok puitis dehh lo' ucapku dalam hati . Tau lahh, aku masukkan lagi hp ku dikantong .

'_'?

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa ruang keluarga .

"Kurang ajar tuh kak kyuubi meninggalkan aku sendiri ." umpatku kesal .

"akhirnya kau sampai juga, sana mandi kau sangat bau tau ." ucap suara dari belakang .

Aku menoleh dan menemukan kak kyuubi yang sudah memakai kaos oblong yang dilapisi hem kotak-kotak lengan panjang dan celana jeans .

"mau kemana kak?" tanyaku yang heran dengan penampilan kak kyuubi yang rapi .

"mau kencan," ucap kak kyuubi lalu dia pergi ke rak sepatu .

"udah mandi apa belum?" tanyaku lagi mungkin pertanyanku kali ini sedikit agak bodoh .

"belum, tentu saja sudah .!" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arahku dan menatap tajam diriku .

"cepet amat, mandi bebek yaa?" ejek ku .

"hey, kau tau tidak sekarang ini jam berapa?" tanya kak kyuubi sambil berdiri membawa sepasang sepatu skate warna hitam polos .

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang, dan ternyata ...sekarang ini adalah jam 07:00 tepat .

"hah, itu jam nggak ngaco kann?" tanyaku pada kak kyuubi yang sekarang ini sudah duduk di sampingku .

"tentu saja tidak, coba cek jam hp mu" perintah kak kyuubi .

Aku pun langsung mengikuti perintahnya .

Dan ternyata benar sekarang ini sudah jam 07:01 .

"kenapa sangat cepat ya?" "perasaan ketika kau meninggalkan aku tadi waktu masih menujukkan pukul 6 pagi," ucapku sambil melepaskan sepatu yang kupakai, "itu karena kau berjalan sambil melamun," ucapnya sambil mengikat tali sepatu sebelah kanan .

"benarkah, dari tadi aku smsan ama sahabat-sahabatku jadi waktu terasa sangat cepat" ucapku sambil meletakkan sepatu yang kupakai ke rak sepatu .

"terserah," ucap kyuubi lagi .

"jangan macam-macam sama kak karin lho .!" kataku sambil berjalan menuju anak tangga .

"iyaaa adik ku yang manis, kakak pergi dulu yaa, assalamu'alaikum" ucap kak kyuubi aku pun menoleh dan mendapati kak kyuubi berjalan menuju pintu .

"wa'alaikum salam, hati-hati dijalan kak ." ucapku lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ku untuk menuju kamar ku .

Hari ini aku merasa sangat gerah, mungkin karena pakaianku yang panjang semua kali ya .

Aku memakai jaket bewarna abu-abu kehitaman dan memakai celana training yang panjang yang bewarna hitam ditambah lagi sepatu sport yang bewarna putih campur pink (walau sudah ku lepas) .

Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur king size ku . Rasanya nyaman tapi keringat masih setia menempel di badan ku . Aku masih enggan untuk berpindah tempat dari tempatku saat ini hingga satu pikiran itu terlintas dibenak ku 'HARI INI ADALAH HARI IBU' kubuka mataku yang tadi sempat terpejam lalu aku dudukkan badanku .

'Aku harus mencari ide untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada mama' . Itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat ini .

Aku berjalan mendekati lemari ku . Kubuka perlahan. aku memikirkan sebuah benda yang inin kubelikan untuk mamaku .

Tapi tidak ada 1 barangpun yang terlintas dipikiranku.

"hah, mungkin mandi saja dulu ya ." kataku sambil memilih baju yang akan kupakai .

Setelah memilih baju yang akan kupakai aku pun mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi .

Setiap kamar tidur terdapat satu kamar mandi (ya, iyalah) baik kamar tamu maupun kamar pembantu maupun kamar pribadipun disediakan 1 kamar mandi (itu tidak penting) . -_-'

(-_-)

Akhirnya aku selesai mandi, aku memakai kaos oblong bewarna soft pink yang bertuliskan THE GIRL sepaha dan memakai celana jeans selutut yang tidak terlalu ketat .

Meletakkan kembali handuk ku ke asal mulanya lalu berjalan ke meja rias untuk mengerikan rambut ku dengan _head drayer_ . Hingga pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di samping hp ku .

Kuhentikan kegiatanku, lalu kupandangi benda itu, benda itu adalah syal ya sebuah syal yang bewarna biru muda .

Ku ambil syal itu lalu kuperhatikan dengan seksama .

Sebuah ide pun muncul dikepalaku .

"aha, aku tau sekarang." ucapku tersenyum puas .

Lalu ku sisir rambutku dan kukucir seperti ekor kuda .

Setelah itu aku berlari kecil menuju meja dekat tempat tidurku, dan mencari sebuah benda atau bisa dibilang sebuat alat.

"yeay, ketemu," ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah kotak bewarna merah muda .

Ku ambil kotak itu dari laci meja dan Kubuka kotak itu, dan isinya adalah...beberapa jarum rajut (hakpen) dan beberapa buah benag rajut katun lembut (soft cotton) dan sebuah gunting .

Kuambil sebuah benang katun yang berwarna orange, lalu sebuah lagi yang bewarna merah, dan satu lagi bewarna kuning .

Lalu untuk jarumnya aku pilih yang ukuranya 10mm .

Setelah semua bahan tersedia aku mulai merajut untuk membuat syal semoga saja aku nggak lupa cara membuatnya hehehe .

Setelah berjam-jam aku merajut, aku penasaran sekarang ini jam berapa .

Dan ternyata sudah jam 10:30, nggak kerasa .

Tapi akhirnya aku menyelesaikan ke3 rajutan syal ini dengan warna yang bebeda-beda .

"huh akhirnya . . ." aku puas melihat hasil karyaku . "ohya aku dari tadi pagi belum makan, makan dulu ahh ." kataku sambil berdiri meletakkan ke3 syal itu di kasur dan berlari kecil keluar kamar .

"lo kok sepi?" tanyaku saat sampai di dapur .

"haku, dimana mama ?" tanyaku pada haku yang kebetulan lewat membawa baju kotor .

"oh kalau nyonya katanya sih dia mau kebutik mau liat-liat perkembangan butiknya" ucap haku .

Aku hanya menangguk (kalau ayah sihh aku sudah tau pasti dia sudah berangkat kekantor) lalu mencari makanan di kulkas, rasanya aku malas untuk makan nasi .

Dan aku mendapatkan beraneka buah, dan juga...cokelat .

Oh ya cokelat yang kemarin pemberian dari sasuke lelaki yang cukup tampan tapi sifat dinginya yang minta ampun dehh, nggak tau kesetanan apa tuh anak kemarin tiba-tiba saja dia memberikan cokelat ini kepadaku katanya sihh ucapan selamat karena aku mendapat peringkat 2 besar(jarang lho aku dapat peringkat 2 besar itu, mungkin hanya keberuntungan kali ya?) lalu setelah mengucapkan kata itu dan memberikan cokelat kepadaku dia langsung pergi huh dasar laki-laki yang aneh, dan yang kudapat adalah sorak-sorakkan dari sahabat-sahabatku . Oke lupakan .

Kuambil cokelat itu lalu meneguk air mineral yang dingin, setelah acara neguk-meneguk air mineral itu aku pun langsung beranjak lagi keatas tapatnya di kamarku .

Aku mulai merapikan kembali benang, jarum, dan gunting itu ketempat asalnya yaitu kotak yang bewarna soft pink dan memasukkannya lagi ke laci meja .

"tunggu kenapa, nggak kubuatkan 1 lagi ya untuk sasuke itung-itung buat ucapan selamat karena dia mendapat peringkat 1," ucapku, aku membatalkan niatku untuk memasukkan kotak itu dan memilih warna . Biru dongker mungkin itu adalah warna kesukaanya . Dan ternyata ada 'wahh kabar baik nihh' ucapku dalam hati .

"eh tapi tunggu dulu, kan ini sudah liburan sekolah bagaimana aku bisa memberikan syal ini kepada sasuke," aku mulai menimbang nimbangnya lagi .

"ohya kak itachi kan sekampus sama kak kyuubi," ucapku lalu aku memutuskan untuk membuat syal untuk sasuke .

Dan akhirnya aku mulai merajut lagi .

'sedikit lagi selesai' ucapku dalam hati dann... "yeay, akhirnya selesai juga.." ucapku bangga dengan hasil karyaku .

Allah hu akbar, allah...hu akbar

'waah ternyata udah waktunya sholat dhuhur sholat dulu ahh' kataku sambil menaruh syal bewarna biru dongker itu ke kasur . Dan aku beranjak untuk wudhu .

(-_-)

"uhh, rasanya aku sangat ngatuk, tidur dulu ahh" ucapku lalu aku pun beranjak untuk tidur tapi sebelum itu aku ambil ke4 syal itu dan kutaruh ke meja rias ku.

"ngh.." kubuka mataku lalu melihat ke sekeliling, setelah semua nyawaku terkumpul aku beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk membasuh muka .

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi aku pun mendekati jendela yang cukup besar dan membukanya, angin pun menerpa wajahku dan menerbangkan beberapa rambutku .

Kulirik jam weker yang berada di meja . Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:30 wahh sudah sore ya, diluar gerimis .

'hah, mandi dulu ahh' ucapku lalu memilih baju tidur yang akan kupakai setelah itu mengambil handuk dan pergi kekamar mandi .

'_'

setelah mandi aku pun sholat .

5 menit berlalu .

Ku keringkan rambut ku yang sedikit basah, dan setelah selesai aku pun menyisir rambutku .

Rambutku kubiarkan terurai .

Aku teringat kalau cokelat pemberian sasuke belum sempat aku makan .

Aku pun mencari cokelat itu dan ternyata cokelat itu tergeletak di meja dekat tempat tidurku .

Kuambil cokelat itu dan mulai membuka bungkusnya .

"mungkin makan cokelat sambil melihat rintikkan hujan akan terasa menyenangkan," ucap ku lalu aku pun menyibak gorden yang menempel di pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara kamarku dengan balkon .

Dibalkon ini terdapat 2 kursi kayu dan sebuah meja, aku pun duduk disalah satu kursi tersebut .

'rasanya menyenangkan dan damai' ucapku dalam hati sambil memakan cokelat pemberian sasuke .

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil avanza warna merah datang .

'itu kan mobilnya mama, hemmm jadi mama baru pulang ya?' ucapku dalam hati dan masih setia memakan cokelat .

Setelah cokelat itu habis aku masuk lagi kekamar .

Aku turun kebawah untuk mengambil minum .

'kenapa aku nggak lihat mama ya ?' ucapku dalam hati sambil meneguk air mineral dari kulkas .

'mungkin dikamar kali' ucapku dalam hati lagi, aku pun memilih untuk kembali kekamar .

Aku melirik jam weker ku lagi dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:30 'perasaan dari tadi waktu cepat berlalu dehh' ucap ku dalam hati . Aku memilih menutup pintu balkon .

'huh, mending aku nonton tv saja ahh,' ucapku lalu turun kebawah lagi menuju ruang keluarga .

"Nggak ada yang seru," ucapku sambil mematikan tv itu .

"mending aku memberikan syal yang kubuat tadi untuk mama," ucapku lalu akupun beranjak dan berlari kecil kmenuju kamarku .

Kuambil syal warna merah itu dan menuju kamar mama .

Kamar mama ada disebelah kiri kamarku sedangkan kamar kak kyuubi ada disebelah kanan kamarku jadi kamar ku ada di tengah-tengah . Oke lupakan yang satu ini .

Kubuka pintu kamar mama, aku bisa melihat jelas mama sedang berbaring di kasurnya dan juga ada sebuah handuk kecil yang menempel di dahi mama .

'Apakah mama sakit' ucapku dalam hati lalu aku mendekati mama, dikamar ini bukan hanya mama saja tapi ada kak kyuubi juga yang sedang duduk disamping mama .

"mama, apakah mama sakit,?" tanyaku pelan kepada mama .

Mama menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum . "mama hanya sedikit flu sayang mungkin karena kehujanan." ucap mama lemas .

Sekarang aku melihat begitu jelas wajah pucat mama

"mama tadi kehujanan sedikit," ucap mama lagi 'mama nggak mungkin hanya sekedar kehujanan sedikit saja langsung sakit, pasti mama nggak enak badan duluan sebelum mama kehujanan' ucapku dalam hati . Aku pun memilih untuk duduk disamping kak kyuubi lalu tangan kananku menyentuh pipi kanan mama .

'panas' ucapku dalam hati . "lain kali menyediakan payung ya,agar mama nggak kehujanan." ucapku lembut kepada mama .

Mama tersenyum lembut kepadaku sambil berkata "iya sayang, makasih ya kamu udah mau mengkhawatirkan mama". Aku mengangguk "tadi mama mengendarai mobil sendiri ya?" tanyaku kepada mama. "kalau berangkat ke butik iya, tapi kalau pulangnya mama menyuruh kakakmu untuk menjadi supir mama". "terus kak kyuubi kebutik naik apa?" tanyaku kepada kak kyuubi.

"naik taxi," ucapnya . Aku hanya ber 'oh' pelan

"kau bawa apa?" tanya kak kyuubi sambil melirik sebuah benda yang berada ditangan kiriku . "oh ini, ini adalah syal buatanku untuk mama," ucapku riang. Kugenggang syal itu erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku lalu ku berikan syal itu kepada mama .

Mama mendudukkan badanya dan menerima syal itu, "selamat hari ibu ya ma, aku sayang mama," ucapku lalu memeluk mama," aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari mama tapi sedetik kemudian mama tersenyum lembut .

"seharusnya kamu nggak usah repot-repot membuat syal ini untuk mama," ucap mama lembut, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dari mama "mama nggak suka dengan syal itu ya?" tanyaku kepada mama .

"mama sangat suka sekali dengan syal ini, tapi menurut mama kamu sudah memberikan banyak hadiah kepada mama." ucap mama lagi .

"aku nggak pernah membelikan barang apa-apa untuk mama, bukanya mama yang selalu membbelikan apapun yang ku mau?" ucapku kepada mama .

Mama tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap lembut kepalaku, "kamu memang tidak membelikan mama barang, tapi kamu memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang kepada mama,". "maksut mama apa?" tanyaku lagi .

"kamu memberikan mkeceriaan itu kepada mama dan mama terasa nyaman dan hangat, dan kamu juga sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan peringkat 2 mama sangat bangga kepadamu walau kamu tidak mendapat peringkat 1 tetapi kamu sudah berusaha maksimal untuk mendapatkan 2 besar, dan juga kamu sudah memberikan perhatianmu tadi kepada mama, mama rasa mama itu sudah cukup."

ucap mama lembut, air mataku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi, aku memeluk mama dengan erat .

"mama juga sangat senang dengan hasil karyamu ini." ucap mama sambil membalas pelukanku .

"hiks...ma..maaf...kan.. aku ya ma... ka...kalau.. a...ku... per...nah... membuat... sa...salah.. kepada... mama.."ucapku disela tangisku .

"iya sayang, mama juga minta maaf ya kalau mama juga pernah membuat kamu jengkel atau sebal," aku mengangguk dengan cepat .

"nggak ma, mama nggak salah kok, aku sadar ma, kalau perbuatanku membuat mama sebal berarti perbuatanku itu salah" ucapku lagi, sekarang tangisku sudah cukup reda .

"hey, hadiah untukku mana?" tanya kak kyuubi, aku langsung menoleh dan menatap kak kyuubi walau masih ada sisa air mata yang melekat di kedua pipiku .

"kau merusak adegan yang indah ini tau," ucapku sewot sambil melepaskan pelukanku dengan mama dan menghapus jejak air mataku .

"lho, aku kan hanya bertanya," kata kak kyuubi yang nggak mau kalah .

"tapikan, bisa nanti tanyanya!" ucapku sambil sedikit berteriak .

"kalau aku lupa gimana?" ucap kak kyuubi lagi .

Dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil pun dimulai antara aku dan kak kyuubi .

Tapi aku senang dengan kehidupanku, walau kadang harus ribut dengan kak kyuubi tapi aku senang karena dengan itu hidupku lebih bewarna .

~_**fin~**_

akhirnya selesai juga, ohya ini cerita sangat nyata lho dan terjadi pada kemarin pas hari ibu itu lho .

Ini cerita nyata nggak ada yang ngarang dan terjadi pada kehidupan saya sendiri, paling yang ngarang hanya namanya saja, selebihnya nyata nggak ada yang ngarang suwer dehh v^_^v .

ini fic saya buat untuk merayakan hari ibu, yaa walau saya buatnya sangat terlambat .

Tapi saya sudah puas, dan untuk fic rain nya mungkin beberapa hari lagi saya akan ngepublish fic tersebut, mengikuti mood saya .

dan sekali lagi maaf kalau jelek karena saya ngetiknya pada malam hari, . . .

**DAN  
SELAMAT  
HARI  
IBU**


End file.
